By The Beach
by KelpHead
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth meet at a beach after tough family issues? PERCAABETHHHH! AU Have changed my name to KelpHead PLEASE REVIEW!


**Well, this is an AU attempt at a first meet between Percy and Annabeth. WARNING: MUSHY FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY! Lol, jk. I'm not THAT good. The POV will changed throughout the chapter. It'll be clear whose POV it is.**

(ANNABETH)

Luke kissing another girl had been the last straw for Annabeth. At first, their relationship had been a good solid one, founded on trust and young love. He had been nice and sweet, with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and handsome features. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to date Luke Castellan? But then, she caught the backstabbing jerk with another girl. They were making out on a park bench. Annabeth had taken one look and fled.

A week later, the desperate idiot had left her thirty messages saying how sorry he was and that he would do anything in the world for her. Apparently, he wouldn't since he was MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER CHICK! At least the girl had left Luke once she found out that he had already been Annabeth.

It had been two weeks since then, and Annabeth had been having trouble getting _him_ off her thoughts. Sure, he was a lying creep. But he was also sincere and funny. However, Annabeth knew she would NOT come crawling back to him like a sad puppy dog. She would never go back to him.

Annabeth needed to get away. She needed to just take a drive and go to the beach to just be _alone_. So, she asked her dad if she could go for a drive by herself. He assented and she set off.

(PERCY)

Percy had gotten used to Gabe Ugliano abusing him and his mother. Or, so he thought. When Smelly Gabe had struck his mother under the influence of alcohol, Percy had lost it. He flew in at his step-dad, fists flying. He got in a good punch on the fat lard's jaw. Percy smiled, but then regretted being so impulsive when Gabe stood back up and started beating him senseless. He could hear his mother's pleas for Smelly Gabe to stop, but he didn't. He kept pounding Percy until he could taste blood in his mouth. One eye swollen shut, and the other getting there, Gabe finally passed out because of too many Buds.

Percy had almost passed out himself! He managed not to though, and he sat up. _Boy, for a fat guy, he punches hard,_ Percy thought as his mom applied a wet towel to his bleeding lip. She got an ice pack from the freezer and held it to his swelling eye. Also, she got him one of her famous blue cookies. That cheered him up.

After the first aid, Sally Jackson asked her son if he would want to go up to the beach to be alone by himself. At first, Percy said no. What if Smelly Gabe Uglyiano woke up and started beating her? His mother reassured him that she could handle herself. With reluctance, Percy agreed and got into the small black Sonata and headed towards the beach.

The beach always seemed to do the trick. After just sitting on the sand, smelling the salty ocean and hearing the waves crashing against the shore, Percy felt MUCH better. His eyes didn't throb as much, and the cut on his lip had pretty much scabbed over. But to really drive it home, he decided to hop into the ocean itself. Right away, his wounds healed.

You see, Percy was a demigod. He was the son of Poseidon, Lord of the Waters. Whenever he was hurt, he could heal himself with water. It wasn't a bad talent to add to his repertoire.

(ANNABETH)

Finally, the beach came into view. Annabeth stepped out of the car and inhaled deeply. Ah, the ocean. For some reason, it seemed to calm her down. Just the smell alone could heal her broken heart. At least, for a bit. The peaceful noise of the waves smashing against the beach could make her heart skip and make her feel so _alive_. She loved every minute of her alone time when she would visit the beach.

However, she was surprised to find a solitary figure standing in front of the water, just looking out towards the vast spread of H2O.

(PERCY)

Staring out into the ocean was one of his favorite things to do. He felt home. This was his father's domain. Sometimes, Percy would be mad at his father for leaving him and his mom. But, he knew that his father couldn't stay because of his godly duties on Mount Olympus. It really sucked. He hated it. He hated Gabe, he hated his small apartment, he hated his cruddy school, and he hated that his birth father wasn't with him.

However, when he was near the ocean, he felt better. He felt as though his father was watching over him and reassuring him that things would work out in the end.

Percy was so caught up in the ocean waves that he didn't notice the blonde haired girl walk up beside him and say, "Beautiful, isn't it."

Startled, Percy turned and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She turned to look at him too. She had hair the color of honey and a friendly smile on her face. He thought he saw a bit of blush dust her cheeks, but he ignored it. It was her eyes that really got him. They were a fierce, stormy gray. They seemed to be analyzing his every movement, every motion of his body and every word he uttered. Yet, they were gorgeous. They held so much emotion, yet showed none at the same time. They could have been angry, or sad, or confused, or happy; and he wouldn't know. They were truly eyes that normal high school girls would wish to have.

(ANNABETH)

Annabeth decided to be friendly. So, she walked right next to the raven-haired boy and said to him, "Beautiful, isn't it."

She could tell she had startled him because he jumped a little and turned to look at her. She turned to look at him, and by the gods she almost fell. He was one of the most handsome boys she had ever laid eyes on. Even Luke had nothing on him, or so _she_ thought. His hair was a little unkempt, but she liked it. It showed that he didn't necessarily care what it looked like, almost as if he knew it would be good whether it was combed or not.

It was his eyes that startled her the most. They were a sharp, sea green. She looked into the swirling orbs and wanted to hug him tightly and kiss him. He was perfect.

(PERCY)

She was perfect. He tried to think of something to say, so he decided on, "Yeah, it really is."

However, it came out more like, "Err, uhh…hungh…"

_Smooth Jackson, real smooth_, Percy scolded himself.

Annabeth giggled and Percy thought his brain was going to explode. Her smile was the cutest thing he had ever seen in the whole world.

"I mean, yeah, it really is. I came here to get away sometimes, just cause," Percy said, and gave her a lopsided smile.

(ANNABETH)

Oh my gods, his smile was the most gorgeous thing she had seen since…well, since NEVER! She just wanted to caress his cheeks and put her hands on his…Really…well defined torso! Holy crap! The dude had a four pack, almost six! She looked at his broad shoulders and wanted to just melt into his embrace. If this wasn't love at first sight, she didn't know what was.

"You come here to get away too? Oh my gods! I do too!" Annabeth said, trying to start a conversation so she didn't drool.

"Yeah, I come here to think and get away from…uh, problems at home," Percy replied looking back out to the ocean.

"Mind if I ask what kind of problems?" Annabeth asked, sincerely curious.

"No, I don't mind at all," Percy replied as he turned his chiseled face back to hers. "My step-dad is really cruel to me and my mom, so I like to come here to think. It doesn't help that I have ADHD and act on impulse most of the time…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I bet you're tired of hearing that, though." Annabeth said, giving him a frown.

Percy laughed and said, "Yeah, I get used to it, I guess. Mostly, as best as I can. But hey, don't frown. I like your smile." Percy blushed as he said this, and Annabeth's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as well. _Oh my gods, he likes my smile! Wait, Annabeth. Don't get too trusting. He could end up betraying you, like Luke._

(PERCY)

Percy had never felt so stupid! Why did he have to say things like that?! He blamed the ADHD, mostly. The other half he blamed on this new girl being too cute.

"So, why are _you_ here, Miss…uh…sorry, didn't catch your name?"  
>"Oh, sorry," Annabeth answered sheepishly. "I'm Annabeth Chase."<br>"Annabeth….it suits you," Percy replied as he gave her one of his lopsided grins. Annabeth blushed again at his compliment. Percy laughed and said, "My name's Percy Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chase," and with that, he bowed.

Annabeth laughed and it was like angelic music to his ears. Gods, if he could make her do that more often…

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Jackson," she said, giving him a curtsy. Percy grinned again.

"So, what brings you to the beach, if I might ask?"

(ANNABETH)

Annabeth, honestly, felt find talking about Luke. She told Percy everything that happened up until she came to the beach and met him.

At the end of her tale, she saw Percy clench his fists. She heard him say, angrily, "Hmph, he didn't deserve you, if you ask me. Sure, he sounds like a nice guy and all, but to cheat on someone…er, as pretty as you? That's unheard of!"

Annabeth blushed a deep shade of red. Gods, was this Percy guy being paid to make her blush? Was he trying to break some sort of record?

"Yeah, I was pretty devastated. But being at the beach helps," Annabeth answered.

"Tell me about it. It's so…_peaceful_," said Percy, as he looked back out to the ocean.

(PERCY)

Percy turned back towards the blonde haired beauty and said, "So, do you live far from here?"

"No," answered Annabeth, "I live near the city."

"Hey, so do I! I live in an apartment near Goode High," said Percy.

"No way! So do I! And I got to that exact same high school as well!" replied Annabeth, mentally fist-pumping herself that this ho-_well-defined_ boy lived near her.

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Percy asked, amazed. He also was fist-bumping himself that this beautiful blonde girl lived in the same apartment building as he did.

(ANNABETH)

Annabeth decided to ask him a personal question that she _needed _to know. "Percy, do you have, err…a girlfriend?" Annabeth blushed slightly afterwards, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Nope," Percy said, popping the _p_ sound. "None will give me the time of day. I don't get it. How can they resist my charm?" Percy said cockily.

"Easy there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "I actually might know one girl who would wish she was your girlfriend…" Annabeth said softly, a light red dusting her smooth cheeks.

(PERCY)

A girl interested in him? Percy ignored the comment about being a "Seaweed Brain" and wondered who, although if it wasn't Annabeth, he didn't care. She was the girl he wanted to call his own, at the moment. She was just so…stunning.

"Which girl?" he asked, curious.

(ANNABETH)

Gods, why couldn't she just keep her mouth closed? She couldn't tell him it was her. She had to find out if he liked her back. She doubted it, though. There were tons of girls at Goode, all of them much prettier than Annabeth. Or, so she thought.

"Well, she doesn't exactly want me to tell you. She wanted me to ask you if you liked another girl."

Percy frowned slightly, and then his face lit up and he blushed a little. "There's on girl I think is pretty cute. Scratch that…beautiful. Although, I don't really know how to tell her."

Annabeth was devastated. He could never be with her, not since he would tell this beautiful girl that he liked her. She would of course like him back, who wouldn't? With his dazzling eyes, his cocky, troublemaker smile, his perfe-_Easy, Annabeth. Don't get too attached._

"Well, just tell her. I'm sure she'll like you back with how handsome you are." Immediately, Annabeth wished she hadn't said that and she turned away to blush.

(PERCY)  
>Did she just call him <em>handsome<em>?! Oh gods, his knees started to get weak, but he steadied himself and turned towards the sea.

Percy was about to do something crazy. Something only a kid as impulsive as himself would do. He was going to tell this girl that he hardly knew anything about that he liked her. And if she didn't like him back, that was somewhat okay with him.

"Annabeth, can I tell you something crazy? Like, _really_ crazy?"

(ANNABETH)

Annabeth was honestly curious about what he would say. Probably to tell him the girl he liked and ask if he had a chance with her. She was disappointed, but she turned her gaze back to his and said, "Sure, why not?"  
>(PERCY)<br>Percy took a deep breathe, and let out, "Ilikeyou." Percy turned away quickly and blushed furiously.

(ANNABETH)  
>Wait, what did he say? She honestly couldn't tell. "What was that, Seaweed Brain?"<br>(PERCY)

Dammit, she hadn't heard him? (-_-) This time, he whispered, "I like you."

(ANNABETH)  
>Annabeth was honestly frustrated that he was speaking so quietly. "Seaweed Brain, you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear what you're saying."<p>

(PERCY)  
>SERIOUSLY? HE HAD SAID IT TWICE! Ugh, <em>women<em>. Percy inhaled deeply and let out a loud, "DAMMIT I LIKE YOU ANNABETH!"

He quickly regretted screaming it, so he blushed and turned his face away.

(ANNABETH)

Annabeth was stunned. He….liked her? Whaaaa? She honestly thought it was too good to be true.

(PERCY)

Never before in his life had he been so embarrassed. He was still looking away as he said, "Well, say something. Reject me, tell me I'm crazy…"  
>(ANNABETH)<p>

She honestly wanted to slap him upside the head. The blushing? The giggling? Had he not noticed her hints? Was he seriously that dense? She refrained herself though, and did the best thing she could think of.

She walked straight up to him, and went on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips.

(PERCY)

He felt something pressing against his lips and thought it was Annabeth putting her fingers up to his lips. He looked down and to his amazement, Annabeth was kissing him. In his mind, a record tape was skipping and kept replaying _SHE KISSED ME! HOLY CRAP SHE KISSED ME! HOLY ZEUS'S UNDERWEAR! HOLY HEPHAESTUS'S HAMMER! HOLY APHRODITE'S PINK PANTIES! SHEEEEE…ISSSSS…KISSSING MEEEEEE!_

Before he had the chance to kiss back though, Annabeth pulled away blushing and giving him a smile.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Seaweed Brain. I like you…you're handsome and funny, and…maybe, we could get to be really good friends. And I mean, _really _good friends."

Wait, was she asking him to be her boyfriend? There was only one way to find out.

He kissed her smack on the lips. It was passionate, and slow at first.

But as Annabeth started to kiss back, the kiss became more desperate. He was hungry for more. He _needed_ more. He needed _her_. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer to deepen the kiss.

(ANNABETH)

Oh gods, she was kissing this handsome hunk….on a beach…with no one around. How perfect could this get?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing back with as much passion as Percy himself was. She felt weak in the knees and tripped.

They fell down, Percy on top of her. They pulled back and laughed. Gods, his laugh. She sighed to herself as they looked into each other's eyes. She leaned up and started kissing him again. This time, it was loving and caring. Never before had Annabeth felt so wanted and so needed. She loved this dense headed, cocky boy like she had never loved anyone before.

(BOTH OF THEIR THOUGHTS)

_Maybe coming to the beach today wasn't such a bad idea afterall…_

**And scene…*Sigh* I know, the ending sucked. But, I'm happy with how it turned out. *COUGH* Them kissing *COUGH* xD I'm weird. OH WELL, tell me what you think. :D I like to hear your feedback :P**


End file.
